the_vampire_diariesoriginals_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is a vampire living in Mystic Falls. Caroline is currently trying to help stefan keep Lilly's Heretics from destorying Mystic Falls as well as sort though her own personal problems and keep her promise to Elena and write down everything that happens as it happens. History Caroline is the best friend of both Bonnie and Elena they have been friends since childhood and Caroline tries her best to look out for her friends and help them whenever she can. she has been known to try a bit too hard and has been noted as a control freak and a perfectionist. this was only enhanced as a vampire. Caroline was turned in too a vampire by Katherine Pierce as revenge on the Salvatore Brothers. Stefan took it upon himself to teach her how to live as a vampire. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction TBA Physical Appearence Caroline is a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She is also one of the tallest women in the series. She stand's 5'8. Since Caroline was introduced, her style has changed drastically, seemingly since her transition into a vampire. As a human, Caroline's clothing style included pinks and yellows, expressively bright colors which would draw attention to herself. Caroline took care of her appearance, always making sure to match her hairstyle and accessories to her daily outfits. Caroline's accessories were very eye-catching; large earrings, small bags, jewelry, and hairbands. The one color Caroline is rarely seen wearing is the color "blue", as she told Damon that her clothes seemed too tight on her body. Powers and Abilities Caroline Possess all the standard powers and abilities of non original vampires, however she is a master at self control. Personality Caroline has a soft cheerful personality normally but she does have controlling tendencies and a need for everything to be perfect. Caroline when in a temper can be pretty strong this was seen when Damon attacked her father and although Damon was much stronger then Caroline due to his Age she easily beat him as she stated she was angrier. Caroline can be judgemental at times too and has a strong sense of morality. guilt constently plague's her for all the stuff she has done but she does her best to make up for it. Relationships Tyler Lockwood: Caroline and Tyler were never really close to begin with however when Tyler triggered his curse it was Caroline who witnessed it and she elected herself to help him through it much to Tyler's confusion as he tells caroline he doesn't know why she is helping him beaucse they have never been friends, caroline rejects this statment and replies she has known him all her life. how Tyler replies that they have never been as close as they are now. after helping Tyler, Caroline is told by name to not be his Friend beacuse werewolves are dangerous. however Tyler shows up to her house and explains how he doesn;t get caroline;s motives for helping him, which irritates her and forces her into a rant until Tyler Kisses her. The Two agree it was just one kiss and they cannot have a relationship mainly due to Matt. however Tyler and Caroline hook up again at Elena's 18th birthday party and being dating. their relationship ended when Tyler left for New Orleans to hunt down Klaus and later Caroline slept with Klaus causing Tyler to state they would never have what they had before. Niklaus Mikaelson: Caroline and Niklaus have a complex relationship, Niklaus admits he fancy's her saying she is strong, beautiful and full of light, however Caroline hates klaus for everything he has done to her friends and to 1000's of others over his time on the earth. despite her negative reactions to him Niklaus is persistent with his flirting and gifts even asking her to take a chance and daring her to do so. Caroline genuanly thanks Klaus for saving her from Alaric. Later Klaus meets Caroline again after he returns from New Orleans as he had heard of Katerina's Demise. the two talk about what happened with Tyler then Klaus states once he leaves he is not coming back. Caroline later slept with Klaus which in turn caused Tyler emotinal pain as Klaus has taken yet another thing from him. Bonnie Bennett: Bonnie is one of Caroline's best friends, the two had a complex relationship when she was human mainly due to Caroline's many irriating triats and the fact that when Bonnie tries to speak to her its like she doesn't even listen. after Caroline turns into a Vampire their relationship improves and they grow closer and look out for each other, Caroline once saved bonnie by killing tweleve witches. Stefan Salvatore: In the begining Caroline displayed and imidient interest in Stefan and tried to learn everything she could about him. at the falls party Caroline got drunk and tried to flirt with Stefan but he denied her advances and stated nothing was going to happen between them. Caroline got Jealous of Elena as Stefan just Picked her without her even trying. whens she became a vampire Stefan and Caroline grew closer and both looked after one another. their friendship grew over the years until Caroline developed feelings for Stefan only this time Stefan returned those feelings, however Caroline needed to sort things out in her life and so a relationship was not formed. Elena Gilbert: Elena is Caroline's Best friend in the begining Caroline displayed concern for elena after the accident and did her best to be their for her. Elena admitted to Damon that Caroline has many annoying traits but she has been her friend since childhood. when Caroline turned into a vampire the two grew even closer Elena much like stefan took the responablity to look after caroline and keep anything bad from happening. when elena herself became a vampire Caroline returned the favor and did her best to teach Elena all about the pro's and con's of being a Vampire. Lorenzo: Caroline first met enzo in wes's lab where Enzo stated he wanted what she wanted which was the vampire ripper virus gone for good. the two worked toghter on muliple missions however Enzo spends most of his times flirting with Caroline much to her annoyance, Caroline is very conflicted when it comes to Enzo as she admires certain qualities but also despises how he acts with humans and how little respect he shows towards them. Trivia TBA Gallery 601-105-Caroline.png|Caroline Forbes BNWCaroline.jpg|Caroline Forbes (2) BraveNewWorld2.jpg|Vampire Barbie BraveNewWorld5.jpg|Damon and Caroline BraveNewWorld7.jpg|Caroline and Elena Care_comforts_Ty.png|Caroline and Tyler Caroline_season_2.png|Caroline Forbes (3) CAROLINE-SEASON-FIVE.jpg|Caroline Forbes (4) CarolineTVD.jpg|Stefan Protecting Caroline KillOrBeKilled11.jpg|Vampire Barbie (2) TVD_0662.jpg|Caroline and Enzo